


When It Rains

by Tortellini



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bittersweet, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Rain, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28222107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Do you like it when it rains?Oneshot/drabble
Relationships: Renly Baratheon/Loras Tyrell
Kudos: 6





	When It Rains

"Do you like it when it rains?"

Renly pauses for a moment to look at his boyfriend. Loras looks thin, tired...but still handsome, though. "It depends, love," he answers, taking Loras' hand and lacing their fingers together tenderly. "I like rain, I suppose. But lightning...it scares me sometimes."

"Scares you?" Loras repeats. He turns his head to look back at him. "I didn't think anything scared you."

"Well--" Renly tries. 

"Much less something like-like _rain."_

Renly chuckles then. "No, lightning does. There's a difference." he pauses before adding, "I don't like to bathe, you know. When the lightning happens. It sounds silly, but it goes to water, doesn't it?"

Loras kisses his temple. "It's fine. It's smart." He wraps his arm around him gently. Renly feels himself relax. He loves this sort of comfort.

"...I like the rain," Loras murmurs into his hair finally. It's almost bittersweet.


End file.
